


Observational Data

by luciusmistress



Series: MMoM 2014 [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciusmistress/pseuds/luciusmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the years, the Tardis observes her human passengers. Purely for scientific reasons, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observational Data

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of MMoM 2014. This turned out shorter, weirder and way less porny than I originally intended. Hope you enjoy, nonetheless! :)

It took the Tardis a while to calibrate to humans. They were so fleeting, their emotions and sensations so very rapid and bright. In spite of being roughly Time Lord -shaped on the outside, their insides were almost shockingly different.

The first hurdle was switching off her medical emergency alerts when she detected only one beating heart. The other, more complicated matter was the way humans experienced pleasure. Compared to the Time Lords, it was such a powerful sensation that it registered as pain. After some trial and error – she had rather startled poor Ian and Barbara – she learned to adapt her sensors enough to begin gathering experimental data. That was what it was, honestly. There was definitely nothing voyeuristic about it. Definitely.

Even when the humans didn't come in pairs, they seemed to enjoy a specific kind of private pleasure. For the males, it tended to be a quick and messy affair, over before it even truly began. The Tardis much preferred observing the females, whose pleasures took much more differing forms.

There was that Jo girl, for example. She was a wild one, always experimenting with new objects she seemed to acquire from wherever they went. Then there was Sarah Jane, more reserved physically but somehow more intense emotionally. She spent so long in the Tardis that the ship almost forgave her for sometimes calling out for the Doctor – _her_ Doctor – at the peak of her pleasure. Almost.

Some females didn't seem to require touch at all to achieve similar pleasure. There was that one girl, she forgot what that one was called, that loved swimming the way Jo had loved her toys. And Ace. The Tardis wasn't sure how she felt about Ace. For her, it had been explosions. After a couple of barely averted disasters, she had agreed to only think of them while inside the ship, unless specifically requested.

After she had become the only Tardis in the known universe, she believed herself quite the expert on human sensory reactions. After all that time, there was still one thing to surprise her, though. It wasn't only her that had calibrated herself for the painful pleasure of humans. Her Doctor had, too. Now _that_ was something she was quite prepared to observe for the next century or so. Purely for scientific reasons, of course. Just gathering data like she was supposed to. There was definitely no other reason at all. Definitely.


End file.
